


Mission Prep and A History Lesson

by M_E_Carter



Series: Agent Of Resistance [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Carter/pseuds/M_E_Carter
Summary: Mission prep, a late-night chat, and a lesson on the history of women's fight for equality.
Series: Agent Of Resistance [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829341
Kudos: 5





	Mission Prep and A History Lesson

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03042017]**

**Loc: Science Labs, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**Peggy: <frowns>** **_Non-lethal? Well, I suppose that would make sense in some instances. Though I’d rather a sturdy PPK._ **

**Fitz:** **_Too many civilians will be in the area on this one I’m afraid._ **

**Peggy: <nods> _I see. What else can you tell me about this assignment, Mr Simmons?_**

**Fitz: <stammers nervously> ** **_Oh, no, uh, no I’m Fitz. Simmons is, is my girlfriend, I, I, I, mean my partner, ah teammate. Coworker? Yes, she’s my co-worker,_ ** ** <pauses, tilts head, looks away> ** **_and we date._ **

**Peggy: <grins, chuckling>** **_I’m not one to judge._ **

**Fitz: <still nervous> ** **_Yes, well._ ** ** <turns back to the table, blushing>** **_This is your standard radio, nothing short of an EMP burst_ ** ** <Peggy looks at him quizzically> ** **_will knock out communications in the field._ **

**Peggy: <picks up the tiny earbud, looking it over> ** **_It’s so tiny! How do I carry it?_ **

**Fitz: <remembering the tech is all new to her>** **_Oh, right. It fits in your ear like this._ ** ** <Reaches over, pulls her hair back and pops it in her ear, then pops another in his own> ** **_Can you hear me?_ **

**Peggy: <smirks> ** **_I’m standing right next to you, silly boy._ **

**Fitz: <shakes his head in embarrassment, walks to the next room of the lab, whispers to himself> ** **_Good going Fitz, Jemma will never let you hear the end of it. Bad enough she’s not here to meet her idol, you have to go and make a fool of yourself in front of the founder herself._ **

**Peggy: <overhearing> ** **_Oh my! They do work quite well! Who is Jemma?_ **

**Fitz: <still whispering> ** **_Bloody hell._ ** ** <returns from other room> ** **_Jemma is Simmons, And she’s quite a fan of yours._ ** ** <hands Peggy a small tube> ** **_So much so, she re-created this for you. Not that you should need it for standard security or protection details._ **

**Peggy: <looks at the tube in her hand> ** **_My ‘Sweet Dreams’ lipstick! Oh, she is a darling, you must tell her I said so!_ **

**Fitz:** **_She’s also working on one for undercover interrogations, she calls it ‘Chatty Cathy’._ **

**Peggy: <beaming> ** **_Brilliant! I wish she were here now to thank!_ **

**Fitz:** **_Yes, well sadly she picked today to go to the helicarrier and meet with some of the scientists from some of the other groups. Not all of our visitors are human, and she was interested in learning more about their physiological makeups in case of emergencies._ **

**Peggy:** **_Smart woman, I’ll have to pop in again when she’s around. Any other new gear I’ll be using?_ **

**Fitz: <hands her a handful of small disks with the SHIELD logo on them> ** **_These are taser disks. They can render a target unconscious by releasing electrical discharges. However, we have discovered through trial and error that they do not always work on Enhanced individuals or some otherworldly visitors._ ** ** <grins sheepishly> ** **_Never try to taze the God of Thunder, he doesn’t find it as amusing as you or I would._ **

**Peggy: <brow furrows as she glares> ** **_Thor? From Norse mythology? Now you’re just pulling my leg._ **

**Fitz: <grins wider> ** **_The world seems to get bigger and stranger year by year._ **

**Peggy: <shakes her head> ** **_Hydra I understand, but gods and aliens? These are things that were never a part of my training._ **

**Fitz:** **_A lot of it has been learning as we go, but we’ve got a good team here. We’re like a family._ **

**Peggy: <nostalgic look for a moment, grins> ** **_That’s the best kind of team to have._ ** ** <phone buzzes, she looks down and sees a message waiting from Grant> ** **_I’m afraid I have to get back to my recruits. They’ve had questions for me all day about the new tools I’ve been sending them._ **

**Fitz: <grabs a clipboard> ** **_Oh! You’ll have to sign for your equipment before you go!_ **

**Peggy:** **_Thank you for all your help, Fitz._ ** ** <scrawls her name across the paper, collects the new gear and leaves>**

**Fitz: <looks at the clipboard, mumbling to himself> ** **_Jemma’s going to kill me for letting her miss out on this. Well, at least I got her an autograph._ **

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03042017]**

**Loc: Office of Agent Carter, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**Peggy: <sitting at her desk, eating Chinese take out, looks at her watch, realizes that for him it’s 2 am> ** **_You’re up rather late, aren’t you?_ **

**Steve: <yawns as he types> ** **_Well, I was already up late watching movies with a friend. I don’t really have a set schedule, and I kinda missed talking to you._ **

**Peggy: <blushes> ** **_I confess, I enjoy our talks as well._ **

**Steve: <grins happily> ** **_So, this may seem like a weird question, Maggie, but are you with SHIELD?_ **

**Peggy: <stares at the screen, biting her lip, evades> ** **_Why Grant, what would make you ask a question like that?_ **

**Steve:** **_I, well, I used to work for them, and I have a friend that still does. She told me that they’ve been aiding the Resistance. With all the great resources you’ve been sending my way, it made me wonder._ **

**Peggy: <curiosity piqued> ** **_You used to work for SHIELD? What made you leave, if you don’t mind me asking?_ **

**Steve: <sighs, thinks for a minute, not wanting to reveal his part in the fall> ** **_I ah, moved on to another organization. SHIELD as it was, just wasn’t the right fit for me anymore. I still have a lot of respect for Nick, but sometimes all his secrets can be a bit much._ **

**Peggy: <relaxes> ** **_Yes, I suppose they can. He’s rather infuriating at times. Sometimes I believe he can see through that eyepatch._ **

**Steve: <laughs> ** **_So you DO work for SHIELD. Hill still his right hand?_ **

**Peggy:** **_Yes, she’s an amazing agent, and we’ve become quite the chums working together. She’s been helping me acclimate to everything and showing me around New York a bit._ **

**Steve:** **_Maria’s good people. She won’t steer you wrong. But I thought you said you moved to Brooklyn after….._ **

**Peggy: <scrambling to cover> ** **_Well, yes. But as you know, this city is ever-changing. Besides, while I did move to Brooklyn, SHIELD now has me in Manhattan, which of course is may as well be a completely different world._ **

**Steve:** **_Yeah, I spent a lot of time in Manhattan when I was working with another group. Got to know the lay of the land, but you’re right, it’s no Brooklyn._ **

**Peggy:** **_You miss it, don’t you?_ **

**Steve: <feeling homesick> ** **_I miss a lot of things, but yeah, Brooklyn is one of them. No matter how much it changes, there’s a part of me that still calls it home._ **

**Peggy:** **_Do you think you’ll be returning any time soon? Perhaps I could speak to Nick if you were interested in re-joining SHIELD. That is IF you were interested._ **

**Steve: <smiles> ** **_Yeah, you’re not the first person to suggest that. It’s something I’ve been thinking about. It seems like SHIELD is back on track to helping the world, the way the founders intended. Natasha’s been trying to get me back out into the world. The more I see and hear, I the less I feel I can sit on the sidelines._ **

**Peggy: <reads, confused, thinks> ** _Back on track? I wonder what he means by that? Still, it’s good to see someone getting more engaged._ ** <types> ** **_THAT’S the kind of determination we need more of. Men and women who are willing to stand up, plant their feet in the ground, and say NO, THIS IS NOT RIGHT._ **

**Steve: <thinks to himself> ** _God, sometimes she sounds so much like Pegs._ ** <types> ** **_Maybe I’ve been hiding from the world long enough._ ** ** <thinks for a moment> ** _How do I explain to her that technically I’m a fugitive in hiding until the Accords are taken care of?_ ** <continues typing> ** **_I’ve still got some things to wrap up here, and I’m not sure how long it will take. But coming home and being more involved with the Resistance? Nat thought this might be what I needed to pull me back out of my shell._ **

**Peggy: <being nosey> ** **_So, this Natasha friend of yours….. it sounds like the two of you are quite close._ **

**Steve: <blushes, then grins mischievously> ** **_Do I detect a tone of jealousy, Maggie?_ **

**Peggy: <embarrassed, tries to cover> ** **_Haha, very amusing! Aren’t you the arrogant wanker? I was just curious about her because you said she was an agent. I don’t recall meeting her yet, though I’ve seen so many new faces around here as of late, it’s hard to keep track._ **

**Steve: <chuckles> ** **_Arrogant wanker? Now THAT’s a term I haven’t heard in forever! I just had to ask, because the last time I accidentally made a woman jealous, she shot at me. You probably haven’t met Nat yet, because Fury likes to send her out on a lot of undercover fieldwork. She’s like the little sister I never had. Though sometimes she can be a pain in the butt._ **

**Peggy: <thinking back to her older brother Michael and laughs> ** **_Then she sounds like a proper sister! I hope I DO get a chance to meet her! I’ll finally be going out in the field soon myself. It feels like I’ve been cooped up in here forever, mostly chained to this bloody desk._ **

**Steve: <looks at the clock, eyes growing heavy> ** **_You’ve been doing great work, Maggie. I know you’ve certainly helped me a lot! I’m sure Fury has had his reasons for not putting you out in the field sooner, though knowing him, I doubt he’s explained them._ **

**Peggy:** **_Yes, we both know he seems to like his secrets. It was only recently that I was even given an opportunity to explore Manhattan. Maria took me to this little restaurant on 58th st. Wonderful pasta!_ **

**Steve:** **_Maybe when I get things wrapped up here and can come home, I’ll give you a tour. I’d love to show you Paley Park. I go there a lot to sketch. It used to be a dance hall._ **

**Peggy:** **_A dance hall? I didn’t know there were still such things about._ **

**Steve:** **_Oh, sorry, um, it was a night club._ **

**Peggy:** **_Sometimes, you sound like you’re from another time, Grant. Would I be rude to ask how old you are?_ **

**Steve: <thinking> ** _How the HELL do I answer this one?_ ** <laughs> ** _hmm, maybe if I’m honest, she’ll just think I’m joking._ ** <types> ** **_Well, I’m 98, but I don’t feel a day over 31, haha. Now, fair is fair, your turn, Maggie._ **

**Peggy: <shakes her head, mumbles to herself> ** _I should have seen THAT one coming._ ** <sighs, typing> ** **_Fine. I’ll be 29 next month._ **

**Steve: <nervous> ** **_Well, maybe if I’m home by then, I could take you out to celebrate. Ah, if you WANTED to. I mean, that is, if you don’t have plans with anyone else. Do you? Have plans with someone else?_ **

**Peggy: <laughing to herself> ** _He REALLY doesn’t know how to talk to women._ ** <types, teasing> ** **_NOW who sounds jealous, Grant?_ **

**Steve: <embarrassed> ** **_Sorry. Uh, I just thought that since working for SHIELD doesn’t leave much downtime to meet friends, maybe you’d like to go out sometime. As friends. I mean._ ** ** <head drooping sleepily> ** **_Sorry, I’m getting tired and things don’t seem to be coming out right._ **

**Peggy: <yawns, checks her watch again> ** **_Good Lord! We’ve been talking for FOUR hours! You must be exhausted! I should get some rest myself, I’ve got a mission briefing in the morning._ **

**Steve:** **_Oh man! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to waste your night away! We should both get some sleep._ **

**Peggy: <looks at the forgotten box on her desk> ** **_The only thing wasted is my Chinese take out, which seems to have grown cold. I do enjoy our talks._ **

**Steve: <smiles> ** **_Remind me when I get back, to show you this little shawarma shop I know._ **

**Peggy; <yawns again, grins> ** **_I’ve no idea what a shawarma is, but I’m never one to turn down a good meal! However I DO have that briefing in the morning, and it’s nearly morning for you. We should definitely get to bed. Good night, Grant._ **

**Steve: <rubs his eyes in exhaustion> ** **_Get some rest, Maggie. Sweet dreams._ ** **🙂 <shuts laptop, puts head down, mumbling to himself> ** _Did I just ask her out? Oh crap, I can never tell Nat. She’d laugh her ass off and call me a dork. I need…._ ** <falls asleep with his head on the computer>**

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03052017]**

**Loc: Briefing Room A, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**Peggy: <looks up, yawning> ** **_Hmm, yes?_ **

**Fury: <looks over at Peggy> ** **_That is if you can stay awake long enough for briefing._ ** ** <sarcastically> ** **_I’m sorry, are we keeping you from your beauty sleep?_ **

**Peggy: <growls, reaches for coffee> ** **_Some of my recruits are in odd timezones. I was up a tad late, ah, answering questions about the latest resources we sent out._ **

**Fury: <gives her a look of not quite disbelief> ** **_Mmmhmm._ ** ** <turns back to the rest of the agents at the table> ** **_Wednesday’s operation will be standard undercover rally security. We expect a good size crowd, estimates are looking at a few thousand participants._ **

**Maria: <interrupts, looks around the room at the other agents, mostly female> ** **_You DO realize the irony of making us work that day?_ ** ** <Peggy looks on, confused>**

**Fury: <puts up a hand to stop her> ** **_I’m not MAKING anyone work this one, strictly voluntary. But,_ ** ** <pauses> ** **_many of my best agents,_ ** ** <looks around the table> ** **_are women. Those that sign up, will be protecting rally organizers and attendees. Protecting those standing up for Women’s Rights. Can YOU think of a better reason to work on A Day Without Women?_ **

**Maria: <smirks> ** **_Depends, do we have enough evidence for DOJ to take Tweeter-In-Chief into custody? Because I’ll volunteer for that one too, I’ll even bring the tiny handcuffs._ **

**Fury: <grins> ** **_Get in line. The volunteer list for that one reaches from here to Times Square, but we’re not ready for that, yet. We’ve got other teams still digging. I’ve got our liaison with FBI, Agent Scully passing info on to Comey as we can find it._ **

**Peggy: <lost> ** **_I’m sorry, but what is A Day Without Women?_ **

**Maria: <leans over> ** **_I’ll explain over brunch after the briefing._ **

**Fury: <slightly annoyed> ** **_MAY I continue?_ **

**Maria: <nods> ** **_Sorry Boss, I’ll get her up to speed later._ **

**Fury:** **_AS I was saying, we expect a decent crowd around Columbus Circle and the Tower. We’ve also heard reports of possible instigators planning to cause trouble. We don’t need anyone starting riots in downtown Manhattan and blaming it on the Resistance movement. Now I’m looking for about 12 teams, in twos and threes. You’ll be blending into the crowds, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. That means people, packages, vehicles, behaviours, etc. Icers ONLY people! Too many civilians to risk standard guns. Anyone interested in this operation will be e-mailed details the night before. Volunteers?_ ** **< Every agent raises their hand, including Maria and Peggy> ** **_Good, I’ll be joining you all bright and early Wednesday morning. Dismissed._ **

**Peggy: <yawns, turns to Maria> ** **_You mentioned brunch?_ **

**Maria: <shakes her head> ** **_Are you ever not hungry, Carter?_ **

**Peggy: <shrugs> ** **_During the war, the enemy wasn’t about to stop fighting to allow for set meal times. On the front lines, we grabbed what we could, when we could._ **

**Maria:** **_You know we’re not at war anymore?_ **

**Peggy:** **_That’s debatable, my dear. Now shall we find more coffee?_ **

**Maria:** **_Depends, are you gonna tell me about that recruit that puts a smile on your face every time I see you look at your phone?_ **

**[SHIELD IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03052017]**

**Loc: Parking Garage, NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**Maria: <laughs> ** **_Elena here has an appetite that could rival even yours, Carter. Of course, she’s an Inhuman with an enhanced metabolism, but still. Meet Elena Rodriguez and Melinda May. Agents from our D.C. base known as The Playground. They’re normally part of Phil and Daisy’s team._ **

**May: <nods, getting behind the wheel> ** **_Elena and I are only in town for the week. We wanted to be here for Wednesday’s assignment._ **

**Peggy: <joins the rest of them in the car> ** **_So, what is this ‘Day Without a Woman’?_ **

**Maria:** **_March 8th is International Women’s Day. Women around the world along with our allies are acting together to promote equality, justice and human rights for women AND all gender-oppressed people with demonstrations around the world._ **

**Peggy:** **_From what I’ve seen of this time so far, women have already come quite a ways toward equality._ **

**May:** **_Most of what you’ve seen so far has been SHIELD, which has always been ahead of the curve on Women’s Rights. Mostly because of YOU, Carter. Out in the world though, there’s always more work to be done._ **

**Elena: <nods> ** **_Si! In Columbia where I am from, there is still much struggle. We are used to the ‘macho man and the subservient woman’. Human rights activists live with constant threats against their very lives. We have many new laws protecting women and their rights, and many women are entering public service to help these changes. We ARE making progress, but there is still much violence and inequality. Too many are trapped by the old ways, the old views. ‘A nuevos tiempos, nuevas costumbres’ is difficult for many._ **

**Peggy: <confused> ** **_I’m sorry, I don’t speak Spanish._ **

**Maria: <translates> ** **_‘New times, new customs.’_ **

**Peggy:** **_Ah, yes. Bringing change IS difficult. During the war, millions of women joined the workforce to fill jobs while men were overseas fighting. After the war was over, the men came home and expected to return to the way things were before. After tasting freedom and independence, we wanted more. We had discovered that we had more value to society than just wives and mothers._ **

**Maria:** **_I hate to break it to you Peg, but for the most part, a lot of those women DID end up going back to being wives and mothers. But they raised daughters who wanted more. Things didn’t start progressing until the ’60s._ **

**May:** **_That was when the Equal Pay Act and Title VII came about. Even today the wage gap is still an issue in a lot of professions._ **

**Peggy:** **_Still? That wanker Thompson was making twice as much as I was at the SSR. I was doing better work than him AND he was constantly trying to get me to do his filing and reports! Plus he had an expense account to launder his suits, while I was purchasing my nylons out of pocket. You’d not believe how many pairs I’d put ladders in during a week of fieldwork!_ **

**Maria: <laughs> ** **_Well our dress code is a bit more practical these days._ ** ** <tilts head, rolls eyes, grimaces> ** **_Unless you’re on an undercover op._ ** ** <sarcastically> ** **_Always a blast trying to chase someone down while in stilettos._ **

**May:** **_Oh hell no! The moment it looks like I’ve gotta give chase, I kick em off. Might kill the feet, but they make great throwing weapons if you can’t hide a knife anywhere._ **

**Elena: <laughs> ** **_Dios No! No heels for me! Can you imagine?_ **

**May: <actually cracks a smile> ** **_Now that’s an accident waiting to happen._ **

**Peggy: <looks over to Marie, confused>**

**Maria: <waves a hand> ** **_Don’t worry about it._ **

**May: <parks the car, turns and grins> ** **_Tacos and tequila, anyone?_ **

**[Rocco’s IN HOUSE SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03052017]**

**Loc: Rocco’s Tacos and Tequila Bar, Adams St, Brooklyn NY**

**Peggy: <between mouthfuls> ** **_So tell me more about this Women’s Rights movement. You said it started in the ’60s working towards fair and equal work and pay. Where did it go from there?_ **

**Maria:** **_Well, women had more opportunities in the workforce, but pregnancy and motherhood were still often career-ending. So women fought for more control over their bodies and the choice of if and when to have children. Discrimination against pregnant women and forced maternity leave became illegal. Supreme court upheld unmarried couples right to use birth control and Roe vs Wade legalized abortion in 74? Or was it 73?_ ** ** <looks across the table to May>**

**May: <reaches for the chips and salsa> ** **_It was 73, the year after Title 9 made sexual discrimination for federally funded education programs illegal._ **

**Peggy: <impressed> ** **_It sounds like women have been standing up and making their voice heard. I’m very glad to hear so much progress!_ **

**Elena: <nods> ** **_It is a good example and a trend I hope to see grow in my country. Unfortunately, I fear it will take many generations still, just as it has in the US._ **

**Maria:** **_It HAS been a long road, but we get closer to equality with every step. Those changes in the ’60s and '70s made it easier for women to advance both educationally and professionally in the ’80s._ **

**May:** **_A lot of firsts for women came from that. Sandra Day O’Conner was the first woman on the Supreme Court. DOCTOR Sally K. Ride was the first woman in space. Geraldine Ferraro was the first woman nominee for Vice President on a major party ticket. They were some of my heroes growing up._ **

**Peggy:** **_Did Ferraro win?_ **

**May:** **_No, but it was a start._ **

**Maria:** **_That was also about the time that laws protecting against sexual harassment and sexual discrimination in the workplace became commonplace._ **

**Elena:** **_Yes, though SHIELD had those protections as policy as early as the ’50s, along with many others. I learned much about our history in my first year Academy class ‘Shaping The SHIELD’_ ** ** <May and Maria look at her in surprise>**

**May:** **_When did you have time for the Academy?_ **

**Elena: <laughs> ** **_What? Times have changed. The Academy offers many of its classes online now for field agents. Though I will have to take Ballroom Dancing in person._ ** ** <May grimaces>**

**May:** **_Hated that class._ **

**Elena:** **_Funny, Coulson said you had top scores in it._ **

**May: <glares> ** **_I did my best to think of it as another form of hand to hand combat training. Speed, agility, and the ability to match or counter your opponent’s moves._ **

**Maria:** **_It’s more useful than you’d think._ **

**Peggy: <eyes wide> ** **_So, there’s a whole Academy now, just to train agents?_ **

**Elena:** **_Si! Actually, there are three divisions of the Academy. Communications, Operations, and Sci-Tech. Each division was inspired by a founder. Colonel Phillips was Coms, Howard Stark was Sci-Tech, and_ ** ** <looks at Peggy> ** **_you were Ops._ **

**Peggy: <nods> ** **_Well, Howard makes sense, but why me for Ops?_ **

**Elena:** **_Because you eventually supported him on Operation Pap…._ **

**Maria: <cuts her off and stares, deflecting> ** **_Because you were the most skilled and knowledgeable field agent. Phillips could coordinate, but YOU were the one with the field experience and the ability to adapt to unforeseen changes in plans._ **

**Peggy: <purses lips, glares back at Maria> ** **_I see. One of those parts of my history on the classified list. I suppose I’ll just have to wait until it actually happens for the truth to come out._ **

**Elena: <frowns> ** **_Lo siento. I forget there are things you cannot know about. Between my class and Coulson, I’ve been learning much about SHIELD’s history. But YOU get to look forward to living it!_ **

**Peggy:** **_Coulson? Does Phil really have time to teach a class if he’s part of the Directors’ Council?_ **

**Elena:** **_Oh, no. He’s just a history buff. He has a collection of old cosas memorables._ ** ** <thinks for a moment> ** **_Memorabilia! Yes, memorabilia of SHIELD and SSR. Just before I signed the Accords, he gave me this._ ** **< pulls something out of her pocket, placing it in Peggy’s hand> ** **_To remind me I was joining a team, becoming part of something bigger than myself, part of something with a strong history._ **

**Peggy: <looks at the round disk and smiles happily in recognition> ** **_They still give new recruits SHIELD pins?_ **

**Elena:** **_No, that one is muy especial. Coulson kept it safe for a long time. Turn it over._ **

**Peggy: <flips the pin, shocked to see her own name engraved on the back> ** **_But?_ ** **< pulls a newer, shinier version of the exact same pin out of her pocket>**

**Maria: <shrugs> ** **_Time travel makes things weird, remember?_ **

**Peggy: <to Elena> ** **_You said he gave it to you before you signed the Accords. Which Accords?_ ** ** <looks to Maria> ** **_Or is that also on my ‘no know’ list?_ **

**Maria: <sighs> ** **_The Sokovia Accords govern all Enhanced individuals and teams regarding the use of their powers and abilities. It’s been controversial since its ratification, The World Security Council of the UN are currently in deliberations on either amending or rescinding it. I CAN’T tell you any more than that though. There’s a lot tied into it that IS on your restricted access list._ **

**Peggy: <frustrated> ** **_There are times it feels as if these restrictions are more hindrance than their worth._ **

**Elena: <tilts her head> ** **_True, but they’re there to protect things. Like your future and our history._ ** ** <points at the pin>**

**Peggy: <smiles at Elena, hands back the older pin> ** **_Well then, I guess I’ll have to take extra good care of the future for you until it’s yours, my dear._ **

**[SHIELD SURVEILLANCE FILES: 03052017]**

**Loc: SHIELD Secure Transport en route to NYC SAFEHOUSE Madison/59th**

**Maria: <teasing as she drives the group back to HQ> ** **_So Peg, tell us about this new recruit of yours. Seems like you’ve got more than just Resistance work in mind for him._ **

**Peggy: <blushing> ** **_He’s just another recruit. He’s in an odd timezone from the rest of my teams. He misses some Q &A sessions I have with the rest of the groups after sending out updates and resource links. So I chat with him one on one to help him._ **

**Elena: <in the backseat, grins at May next to her, shaking her head with a laugh> ** **_Ha! Work relationships. They’re fuego, no? Either you keep each other warm, or somebody gets burned._ **

**May: <shakes her head, stares out the window> ** **_Or shot, or stabbed, or blown to bits._ **

**Maria: <skeptical> ** **_uh-huh. That’s why you’re up at the crack of dawn and already in your office when I walk in every morning. What timezone is he in? If he was west coast, you’d be staying up late, not getting up early._ **

**Peggy:** **_He’s from Brooklyn, but he’s out of the country at the moment. I’m not quite sure where, though he’s about 8hours ahead of us here._ **

**Maria: <growing curious> ** **_What’s he do that takes him out of the country?_ **

**Peggy:** **_Well, right now it seems he’s drifting, looking for direction. Ex-military, ex-SHIELD, and ex-some other organization he didn’t name._ ** ** <Women all react at once>**

**Maria: <shocked> ** **_Wait, he’s EX-SHIELD?!_ **

**Elena: <surprised> ** **_From what I have seen, it’s not very common for an agent to leave SHIELD unless something bad happened._ **

**May: <suddenly sitting up and leaning forward from the back seat> ** **_WHEN did he leave SHIELD?_ **

**Peggy: <confused at everyone’s reactions> ** **_He, he didn’t say. All I know is that he still respects Nick, despite too many secrets. He also said to stick with Maria, because to use his words ‘she’s good people’. Apparently his friend Natasha is trying to talk him into re-joining. You’re all VERY concerned. Elena’s right isn’t she. Something BAD happened at SHIELD, didn’t it?_ **

**May: < relaxes, leans back again> ** **_Well, if Nat is trying to get him back in, we know he’s not a Hydra infiltrator at least._ ** **< Peg’s brow furrows>**

**Maria: <ignores Peggy’s question, still wary> ** **_That’s ALL he’s told you about his past?_ **

**Peggy: <alarmed now, starts rattling off info> ** **_He fought with the 107th, and still lives like military. Had a girlfriend who died of illness almost a year ago, never says her name or what she was ill with. Hates soft beds- I don’t blame him. He loves ice cream and art. Favourite colour is blue. He seems to have old fashioned values and is about as tech-savvy as I am. Misses Brooklyn and is looking forward to coming home. Tells me he’s going to take me out for shawarma when he gets back to NY. One of his friends is in a medical coma, or as he put it ‘on ice’ while being examined by neurologists. Another friend and he had a falling out and aren’t speaking. Never mentions the name of the other organization he joined and then left after he was with SHIELD. Spends a lot of time working out at a gym near him. This Natasha everyone seems to know is like a little sister to him. Ah, I think that’s most of what I remember. Do you know him, Maria? Is he dangerous? What happened with SHIELD that has you all on edge?!_ **

**Maria: <putting pieces together, trying to cover> ** **_Sorry Peg, at first I thought he was someone else, ah, a former agent named Ward. Turned out he was a double agent for Hydra._ **

**May: <meets Maria’s eyes in the rearview mirror, steel in her voice> ** **_Ward. Is. Dead._ **

**Maria: <glares back, signalling with a slight eyebrow twitch that May recognizes> ** **_Wouldn’t be the first time he’s come back._ **

**May: <relaxes a little, plays along> ** **_True, but this guy doesn’t sound like Ward at all. Not enough of a narcissist or show off._ **

**Maria: <sounding relaxed again> ** **_Didn’t mean to worry you Peg. He actually sounds like a decent guy. In fact, I’ll have a little talk with Nick about your friend._ **

**Peggy: <relieved, but confused> ** **_This Ward sounds like a nasty piece of business, how in the hell did he manage to get into SHIELD if he was a Hydra operative?_ **

**Maria:** **_Sorry Peg, that’s past business that I can’t talk about. We’ve taken care of the problem and it won’t be an issue in the future._ **

**Peggy: <sighs in frustration, thinks to herself> _You might not be able to tell me, but maybe someone else will. I need answers._ <looks out the window in silence the rest of the trip back>**


End file.
